Dan Gheesling
Daniel Gheesling is a friend of the show and a reccuring guest on the Northernlion Live Super Show. He was the winner of the 10th season of Big Brother and became runner-up in the 14th season. He has his own show on twitch: The Dan Gheesling Show. Biography Dan was born in Michigan, in 1983. Dan founded his YouTube channel on the 25th of May, 2011. He has been a Catholic High School biology teacher and football coach. In 2008, Dan was a player in the 10th season of Big Brother, a reality-TV show and game show where 10+ players compete and make alliances with each other to stay in a house with no connection to the outside world. Dan stayed in this house for multiple months, he got to the end and won, winning half-a million dollars. Dan played again in 2012 in the 14th season of Big Brother, where he again got to the end after multiple months, but lost and got 2nd place, winning 50,000$. He has his own Twitch and Youtube gaming channel now. He has 2 children, Desmond and Miles. You can find both supercuts of Dan's appearances on Big Brother here, Big Brother 10 and Big Brother 14 NLSS Dan was friends with Mathasgames, who was friends with Northernlion. Dan and NL knew who each other were, but never talked to each other, so when Mathas and Dan went to PAX, and Northernlion was also at that PAX, Mathas lied to Dan, saying that NL wanted to have lunch with him, he also lied to NL, saying Dan wanted to have lunch with him, they met there and the rest is history. Dan has become the biggest meme in the NLSS, having the whole NLSSCircleJerk reddit themed around him, due to his strong personality, social engineering, humor, and ...unique way of speaking. You can find every NLSS that Dan has been on here, however there are a lot of times when Dan just pops in the call for a second that aren't recorded there. Trivia * Dan has written 3 books Series with NL If you like Dan and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Dan and Ryan have been on. Many fans consider this the best duo in the NLSS. 2018 * (Ongoing) Fortnite is a free to play battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Dan, MALF, Justin, and formerly Austin. NL View Dan View * (4 Episodes) Sea of Thieves is a pirate adventure game. This series features Ryan, Dan, MALF, and Austin, they stopped playing because it was a bad game. 2017 * (19 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege Season 2. Rainbow 6 Siege is a tactical shooter. This series features Ryan, Austin, Justin, and Dan in the earlier episodes. Dan is in Episodes 1-7, 14-18, and 27-33. NL View Dan's Channel Icon.png|Dan's Channel Icon Bandana.jpg|Bandana Gheesling __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People